Jesse Chester
Jesse Chester was a high school jock at Shermerhorn High School, who's parents were murdered in 2010 by corrupt city officials. Jesse soon joined the termites along with one of his friends, Angel Hammor, to exact revenge on the mayor's new zero tolerance law, which is widely ignored by the federal and state governments. Jesse is the brother of Lawrence "Larry" Chester, who was imprisoned and executed for working with the Termites. to this day, Jesse blames himself for this event becoming a much colder and cynical person by the events of Lucid. Jesse's behavior at the beginning of Perspective, implies that he is someone who despises the normal order of bullies verses nerds, and other clique conflicts. He even contradicts others on his football team in his view of the world, while others seem to be more interested with being tough and "macho", Chester seems to struggle with defending his "uncool" friends. (Of course none of this really matters, as he is now a fugitive and can never go back to school). It is also hinted at that Jesse is a Christian, but very liberal. Relationship To Lindsay Lorman Jesse's relationship with Lindsay blossomed from an original rivalry within the Termites, and eventually they became a full fledged couple. In Lucid, Lindsay and Jesse are living together in the safehouse, however in order to aid Skeleton's work in Delkin, Jesse is smuggled south to Delkin, in Robert's truck, and is separated from her. It is unknown weather or not they have ever got back together, but it is hinted that they will in Introspective: Lakotapolis. It is hinted a couple of times that Jesse and Lindsay engage in kinky sex, with him being a submissive, much to Shawn's amusement. Relationship To Angel Hammor Angel had been Jesse's best friend since kindergarden. This helped to foster their relationship into one of deep understanding and almost brother like Affection. Because of this, many are lead to believe that Jesse is in fact a Bisexual. a fact which is even further hinted at by his extreme emotional reaction to his death despite his tough, and normally masculine demeanor. In Lucid Jesse Chester In LUCID, in his first appearance at the Portland Safehouse being filmed by Lindsay By the time the events of LUCID begin, Jesse Chester is in his twenties, and is living in a safehouse in Portland Oregon. His appearance has gone through certain major changes including: -His hair has become much darker and slightly messier/longer (however he did grow his hair out in Perspective) -He appears to have lost weight as well as some muscle tone. This could be due to nervousness, as well as inactivity -He has become slightly taller In Lucid, Jesse helps Skeleton by joining them in certain missions, as well as supplying them with weapons (including McGregor's Ray). He also gives Shawn the Pontiac GTO, originally owned by Kevin in New Devonshire. Jesse spends a great deal of time hiding in the game, and will sometimes assist Skeleton by randomly appearing (if their lucky). Notes Their are stickers that appear randomly on cars that say things like "I Trust Jesse", "I support Jesse", or even "Jesse for Mayor New Devonshire" in Lucid. chapter 11 mcpherson Jesse is a huge fan of classic rock, and his favorite songs include Over the Hills and Far Away, Houses of The Holy, and Hells Bells. He also enjoys country and Folk. Chester also enjoys amusement parks, noted by his constant references to them. Chester is addicted to Wild Sloat in Lucid, a drug based on peyote, LSD, and PCP. Jesse's grandfather founded a professional wrestling organization, but is estranged from the family. His favorite beer is "Elvis Lager" In Perspective, Jesse drives A 1965 Chevy Impala. In Betwixt and Between (between Lucid and Perspective) He drives Kevin's 1970 Pontiac GTO. In Lucid, He drives a 1969 Cadillac Sedan Deville. Category:Characters